fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Calpur
|name = Calpur|primary ability = Cuddling|located in = Earthland}}The Calpur, also affectionately known as the 'Cuddle Bug', is a small cat like animal with six legs that is somewhat rare but vary loved as a pet. They come in many colors and fur patterns, and like cats there are names for the fur patters and some are more rare then others. The 'Tig' type Calpur has three to five large straight stripes that go horizontal on the back, where the 'Chet' type has small spots on it's body, and the 'Blan' type has no pattern at all. There are six type in all that are none so far, the other three are the 'Jag' who that has five or six jagged lines vertical down the back, 'Spa' who has a hand full of large spots on in it's fur, often having one over one eye, and lastly the 'Stat' type has star shapes in the fur. The pattern is always a darker tone of the main fur color and the bellies and paw pads tend to be white. Seen here are some file images of a blue Tig Calpur in all it's cuteness. The first one is of it standing and tapping some clear glass, the second is of one enjoying some pats, the last is a Tig that has just heard it's master enter the home. Calpurs will eat any kind of food you give them, and love to be pet, held, and cuddled. They tend to greet there master and get exited. Some rumors exist that the Calpur posses some sort of Cuddle Magic, but this has not been confirmed. History The first Calpur was found by a man named Gregory Calpur, who first thought the strange animal to be an Exseed, but found it was a new kind of animal. Naming the animal after himself and also cause they like cats make a 'pur' sound, the animal quickly became a popular pet do to it's docile nature and fondness for cuddles. Magic & Abilities The only abilities that is known to be had is there love for food, cuddles, and being pet. Calpurs, like cats are agile and fast. They are also like dogs and like to play and are loyal. They have a calming effect on people and there softness makes it hard to deny the animal when it wants to cuddle. Though there may be more to it then just cuddles. Culture Other then acting like cats sometimes and dogs others, the Calpur has no real culture. All it wants is food, a warm bed, and someone or thing to cuddle. Trivia * The Calpur is based on 'Bugcat Capoo', an internet comic of sorts staring an adorable critter named Capoo. * I put in a nod to Cuddle Death Magic with a link for fun. They can't use the joke magic, and anything in the page that nods to them having that power is to add to the fun. You can ignore that part. Category:Race Category:Races